


Partridge

by Snarkyowl



Series: Icarus au [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: attempted homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Bing forcing his way to the sun has been a problem, and Dark decides to do something about it.





	Partridge

Dark didn’t enjoy getting his hands dirty, nor did he enjoy getting his wings dirty. Mess created questions, and questions required proper answers. He had no time to formulate such replies, but he still needed to take the route that would put this mess on his own hands.

It wasn’t a decision easily reached, surprisingly, and it disgusted him with himself. He found a decision like this difficult to make? It was absurd. He was Darkiplier, head of house. He shouldn’t have to struggle to pick and choose the weak over the strong. The useful over the useless.

Killing Bing off should have been a decision made sooner and easier, but he had foolishly let himself get attached. He’d gotten attached, and now Bing was causing problems in his careful planning.

He needed to go.

Bing arrived on time for once, stepped into the office as though everything were made of glass. He was always careful, Dark appreciated that in someone. Still, being careful wasn’t enough to make you valuable unfortunately. One needed to provide, and in Dark’s eyes all Bing had done was take. He needed to go.

The window had been left open to imply he’d left for a brief flight for one reason or another, and he watched with sick satisfaction as Bing approached the window curiously. Leaning forward, the ego in sunglasses seemed to be looking for him.

The fool never realized Dark was behind him.

One shove was all it took to send Bing topping out of the window and into a free fall. The wind whipped and whistled around him, crying that she couldn’t catch him if he didn’t help her.

Feathers ripped free from his wings as he rolled to face the ground and spread them out desperately. The wind filled them like sails an the pain was a shock to his system as the appendages were ripped back by the force. His floating lasted moments before he was desperately flapping his already tired and sore wings to try and get up. Up to the window, up to safety.

All around him he could hear everything and nothing, could see his death and his salvation and it was terrifying. He couldn’t get anywhere, not with his still ruined feathering and wings not used to hard work like this. Again, he began his descent.

He saw them as they dove down from their office, the Googles. A flash of blue followed by yellow, green, and red. He was certain he’d dreamt seeing the other three colors, only yellow would be coming for him if at all.

Yet, the colors he saw circling him in a panic were definitely the ones he thought would never want to save him. Blue shot forward, silver wings powerful and elegant carrying that blue toward him.

Arms, stronger than his own yet ever-so-similar grabbed him around the middle. Suddenly he’s being carried, and his wings stopped thrashing. They throbbed in their agony, Bing’s mind was still reeling. His glasses were gone, and he hung limp in the arms of his savior. Around him, he heard anxious beeping and whirring. Clicks and drawn out sounds until finally, they’re moving.

The other three colors dove down before Blue descended, and Bing watched in silent fascination as they moved in a formation. They moved like this was a practiced procedure, like they had practiced for an event like this. Eerie thought, but a necessary one Bing decided.

Watching the rescue sent Dark’s temper flaring, but he shut the window with a gentle click. So the annoyance will be staying, wonderful. As he turned back to his desk, he adjusted his suit with a distasteful sniff. Time to play innocent and place the blame where it didn’t belong.

The Googles landed, then watched as Blue followed them down with Bing still in his arms. Blue didn’t acknowledge his brothers upon landing, and instead laid Bing carefully out on the ground. Bing had yet to move past breathing, and they were all afraid of what that could mean. As Blue moved to investigate his wings, though, Bing sprung to life.

No one expected him to punch Blue, hell he didn’t even expect to punch Blue, and yet there they were. Bing, crouched forward like he was going to run, and Blue laid out on his back in confused shock.

Oliver moved to check on Bing while Blue refigured, and moved back a step once Blue had gotten back into a seated position. Bing went to apologize, but the look on Blue’s face told him to keep it for later, and so he did.

They got Bing to Dr. Iplier as quickly as they could, and he was a good patient for the doctor. He was startled when the entourage of Googles didn’t leave after that, and instead escorted him to his new room.

He felt someone had been moved down and would be mistreated like he had been, but decided he would find out later who had previously owned this room to make sure they weren’t. As the Googles helped him settle in, he wondered how long this would last.

How long would Red, Green, and Blue especially, continue to put up with him when they were the three that seemed to avoid him most?

They all filed out after telling him to call if he needed them, and he breathed a relieved sigh. What did this mean? Was he on good terms with Blue now? Did he forgive Blue? The others?

Tiredly, he looked at the time.

Later.

For now, Bing had a dramatic fall to get over, and Dark had a new plan to hatch.


End file.
